


the hands-on job

by mei (dspd)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Fisting, Eliot's only there a little at the end, F/M, First Time, PWP, fisting that is, plot what plot this is Parker and Hardison having exploratory sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspd/pseuds/mei
Summary: brev and aj said "what if" and Parker was eager to playit's sex y'all
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	the hands-on job

**Author's Note:**

> aj:
> 
> eliot teaches parker how to prep hardison so she can peg him
> 
> brev: 
> 
> "So bare minimum rule is... let me see your hands - yeah, okay, you've got pretty small fingers, for you bare minimum is three fingers. Min-i-mum."   
> "I wonder if I could get my whole hand in there?"   
> "Eliot - Eliot don't let her do that-!"   
> "Yeah, Parker, that's called fisting, we only do that if they say it's okay and we talk about it first. Hardison's saying no to that one."

Hardison is scared at first but he loves the way it feels for Parker to prep him and after a few times he urges her to slip the fourth finger in...and then, one time, when he's clenching around her knuckles she teases him, rubbing her thumb around his rim, intent on cataloging his reactions to her minuscule shifts against his skin, and he's groaning and pushing back and asking for more and she's like...I think we should ask Eliot because she still doesn't trust herself to do what real humans do, and he's clenching rhythmically around her fingers and reaches down to stroke himself and she loves the way he falls apart for her and he's so insistent that she warns him one last time and he curses, which she takes as a final note of encouragement and she slowly, slowly slides out as he shudders as her fingers drag against his prostate.

"You sure, H?" she asks even as she reaches for more lube.

"Yeah, babe," he huffs, barely intelligible as he pants into the bedspread.

"If Eliot gets mad you have to take the heat," Parker warns, folding her thumb inside her other fingers, middle finger resting against him.

"Fine," Hardison retorts waspishly, "just-"

He gasps as she pushes, slow and steady.

"Thank fuck," he groans.

Parker drops a kiss on his hip before laying her head on his ass, nose inches from her hand that's slowly disappearing into him. There's a moment where she thinks he'll ask her to stop, right before her knuckles, as he tenses despite himself. She distantly realizes he's trembling and reaches up to stroke his back, pausing until he's mostly relaxed again.

Then she pushes slowly again and the moment she's past that widest part she swears he's sucking her in as her palm disappears nearly too fast.  It's hot and slippery and she's not entirely sure she likes the way it feels but the puddle under Hardison's hips tells her he likes it.

"Huh." She says. Then she twists her wrist and he's crying out and shuddering again.

She....can she?

She tries to open her hand a bit and he squeaks.

"Babe," he says, voice higher than normal, "I'm not quite ready to try that yet."

Parker pouts a little. Why not try everything since they're already this far?

Parker kinda wants to know, though...

"What does it feel like?" she pulls back a bit, watching as he stretches then clamps around her wrist again. She relaxed the pressure then repeats the process.

"It- ahh," His voice hitches, "it's weird, babe. I can't feel your hand but I can - ah! - still feel it."

"Yeah?" She asks. She likes the way his voice is strained and the way he's begun moving with her gentle movements.

"Yeah," he sighs and goes silent. Then, "babe I'm not going to last long."

Parker smiles. She keeps her movements slow and soft and steady.

He takes it for another minute then shifts, "babe, please."

There's a slight note in there that thrills her. She can't say no to it and pulls a little harder, delighting in the way he tightens around the base of her thumb.

"Babe," he gasps.

Parker's grinning now, biting back her laughter. She loves winding him up.

"Are you ready to come for me, H?" She asks sweetly as she reaches around to wrap her hand around him, replacing his own so he can fist the sheets in his hands. His fingers are turning white as he pushes back onto her hand and then forward into her loose fist.

"Sweet Jesus, yes!"

Parker adds a little twist to her pulls and he's in the middle of the most beautiful noise when he freezes and shudders, his hips twitching back. His orgasm is silent but she's learned to read his body by now.

When he drags in a shuddery breath, and then a second, she unwraps her hand and braces herself against his ass, ready to pull her hand out, somehow anticipating a cartoony pop when she’s free.

Then Eliot's there, holding her in place, arms bracketing her, heat radiating across her shoulders, hair brushing against her ears and cheeks.

"Hold on, sweetie," he murmurs.

He's suspiciously raspy and as she glances up at him she sees that slightly wild look in his eye that means either a hard fuck or a beat down. A shiver crawls up her spine at the thought of it.

Hardison trembles beneath them and Eliot's eyes flick to him and back and that look turns darker.

Parker licks her lips.

Eliot swears in Farsi then slides around to kiss her roughly, careful not to jostle her arm.

She's aching when he finally pulls back and, with a gentle kiss just below her eye, rests his forehead against hers, and they breathe heavily from a moment.

"Uh...guys?" Hardison says. "As cute as I'm sure y'all are being, can...can you help? _Like maybe pull Parker's hand the fuck out of my ass?_ "


End file.
